Verano en Cinnabar
by Fox McCloude
Summary: De vacaciones en Isla Cinnabar, Ash y sus dos mejores amigas se encuentran nada más y nada menos que con la miembro del Alto Mando, Lorelei. El entrenador no perderá la oportunidad de demostrarle lo mucho que ha aprendido desde su último encuentro. Capítulo extra de Encrucijadas: Entre una Sirena y una Princesa.


**Verano en Cinnabar**

 **Por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 _ **Isla Cinnabar…**_

Si alguien le hubiera preguntado a Ash Ketchum qué haría para sus vacaciones de verano, su respuesta tal vez habría sido "entrenar". Sin embargo, dos chicas muy especiales tenían otros planes muy diferentes, y lo arrastraron a la fuerza a acompañarlas. Admitiéndolo, no era como que se hubiera resistido mucho.

Ash no se imaginó que volvería a la Isla Cinnabar solo para relajarse un poco, pero cuando Misty y Serena lo convencieron de venir, no pudo decirles que no. En los últimos meses, los tres habían estado planeando reuniones para pasar tiempo juntos a cada tanto, y él siempre estaba dispuesto. Con esas dos chicas jamás tenía un solo momento de aburrimiento. Lo único que Ash se preguntaba era, ¿por qué siempre elegían lugares playeros como sus sitios de reunión? ¿Acaso lo hacían de manera intencional para tratar de descontrolarlo?

En ese momento, el trío se encontraba en la playa local. Ash estaba sentado bajo una sombrilla, vestido solo con un par de shorts azules, junto con Pikachu, mientras que Serena y Misty estaban jugando a salpicarse en el agua. A pesar de estar a mitad de sus veinte, se divertían como un par de colegialas adolescentes, aunque eso no era algo malo. Además, Ash estaba disfrutando de la vista: Misty traía un bikini rojo que resaltaba su busto, mientras que Serena usaba un traje de baño de una pieza muy bien ajustado a su figura esbelta. A su alrededor, Misty había dejado salir a varios de sus Pokémon para que las rociaran con sus ataques de agua: Starmie, Politoed, Psyduck (con un salvavidas que se parecía mucho a él), y por último pero no menos importante, su recientemente evolucionada Brionne. Había decidido no dejar salir a Gyarados para evitar causar pánico entre los turistas.

Ash no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a sus dos amigas. Las dos habían crecido en un par de mujeres realmente talentosas y bellas, cuya compañía él disfrutaba enormemente, así que siempre esperaba con ansias estas reuniones que planeaban. Para el observador común, casi parecería que Misty y Serena eran las novias de Ash simultáneamente, y eso no estaba tan lejos de la realidad: las dos no se cortaban en ponerse cariñosas con él cuando estaban en público para que todos lo vieran. A Ash no le molestaba eso, pero ciertamente podría haber vivido sin esas miradas de celos que recibía de otras personas, siempre que a Misty y Serena les daba por mostrar su afecto hacia él.

\- ¡Hey, Ash! – lo llamó Misty, recuperando a sus Pokémon. Ella y Serena venían acercándose. – ¿Será que vamos a comer algo? Me muero de hambre.

\- Sí, ya casi es hora de almuerzo. – asintió Ash.

\- ¿Qué tal si vamos al Seaside Shack? – sugirió Serena. – Esos Casteliaconos de ayer estuvieron deliciosos.

\- Sí, claro, cuatro de ellos no fueron suficientes para ti. – dijo Misty.

\- ¿Qué hay de ti? – replicó Serena. – Si mal no recuerdo tú te comiste ocho. De nuevo, eso no es nada con los doce que Ash se comió solo, ¿verdad?

\- De hecho solo fueron diez. – se defendió Ash. – Los otros dos se los comió Pikachu.

\- Pikachu. – asintió el ratón amarillo. A él también le gustó ese sabor.

El trío se fue hacia el susodicho local. Los Casteliaconos eran solo para el postre, ya que primero ordenaron una ración completa de la especialidad de la casa para los tres. Por lo visto, pasar tiempo con Misty y Ash hizo que se le contagiaran sus hábitos alimenticios a la chica kalosiana, que había empezado a comer en porciones más grande. A pesar de todo, su figura seguía manteniéndose tan delgada y esbelta como de costumbre. Cómo lo haría, nadie tenía idea. De nuevo, Misty había hecho lo mismo durante años, y jamás parecía ganar peso de más en absoluto, así que tal vez fue que compartió su secreto con Serena.

\- Hey, Misty, ¿vas a comerte esas? – dijo Ash al ver que solo quedaban unas pocas patatas fritas en la bandeja y quiso agarrarlas. Misty le sujetó la muñeca y lo detuvo.

\- Claro que sí, las estaba dejando para el final. – dijo la pelirroja, trayendo una taza de salsa barbecue para untarlas.

\- Ah, vamos Misty, ¿no me dejas algunas?

\- Hmm… pídemelo amablemente y tal vez lo considere. – dijo la pelirroja con voz sensual. Serena puso los ojos en rendijas, pero rápidamente se le ocurrió su propia idea.

\- Oye, Ash, si quieres algunas puedes comerte las mías. – le dijo pasándole su plato. – Te traeré algo de salsa.

\- Así está bien, muchas gracias. – Ash sonrió mientras empezaba a comérselas.

Misty no pudo evitar fruncir un poco el cejo, pero luego sonrió. En los últimos meses, Serena se había acostumbrado a tomar la iniciativa para ser un poco más atrevida, sin perder su semblante dulce y amable. Tenía que tener cuidado de no quedarse atrás. Los tres se terminaron su almuerzo para por fin poder empezar con los Casteliaconos.

\- Vaya, vaya, qué sorpresa encontrármelos aquí. – dijo de repente una voz muy familiar para Ash y Misty.

El trío se dio la vuelta para toparse con una mujer de aspecto maduro que se les había acercado. Tenía cabello rojo atado en una coleta enrollada, y al removerse sus gafas de sol, reveló un par de ojos azules de aspecto amable. Era bastante alta, y el bikini negro que llevaba puesto no hacía mucho por ocultar su figura voluptuosa y bien formada. Si Ash y Misty no lo supieran mejor, jamás habrían adivinado que estaba cercana a los cuarenta; apenas sí se veía mayor que la última vez que la habían visto.

\- ¿Lorelei? – dijo Misty, sin darse cuenta que había dejado de comerse su Casteliacono y ahora lo tenía por toda la mejilla. De inmediato se levantó de su silla y corrió para verla de cerca. – ¡Lorelei! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos!

\- Hola. – los saludó la miembro del Alto Mando, sin dejar de sonreír. – Hum… quizás quieras hacer algo con eso. – añadió señalando el helado que tenía por toda la cara.

La líder de gimnasio se tocó la cara e inmediatamente se limpió la crema, avergonzada de haber hecho eso enfrente de su ídolo. Serena, mientras tanto, ladeó la cabeza algo confusa, preguntándose quién sería esta mujer y por qué Misty se había emocionado tanto al verla. Una cosa era segura, definitivamente ella los conocía.

\- Um, discúlpame por preguntar, pero… ¿exactamente quién es ella?

\- ¡¿Quién es ella?! ¡¿QUIÉN ES ELLA?! – gritó de repente Misty. – ¡Es nada más y nada menos que Lorelei, una miembro del Alto Mando de Kanto y una de las mejores entrenadoras de Pokémon de Agua y Hielo de todos los tiempos! Y mi heroína personal, si me permiten decirlo.

\- Misty, por favor no te enfades por eso. – dijo Lorelei, con una voz tan calmada como agua que fluía como un río. – Gusto en conocerte. Te llamas Serena, ¿verdad? Famosa Artista y Coordinadora Pokémon.

\- Sí, así es. – sonrió Serena, estrechándole la mano. Ahora se sentía mucho más avergonzada, pues esta mujer parecía conocerla a ella. – Gusto en conocerte también. Perdón si pregunto, ¿pero cómo sabes quién soy?

\- Como miembro del Alto Mando, estoy al tanto de las actividades más recientes de la Liga Pokémon. – explicó Lorelei. – De hecho, asistí a la primera Exhibición de Clase Maestra de Kanto. Tu espectáculo fue impresionante, te felicito.

\- Gracias. – Serena se sonrojó. Lorelei entonces volteó a ver a Ash.

\- Y hablando de las últimas actividades, te ha ido muy bien últimamente, Ash. – le dijo. – Ciertamente has llegado muy lejos desde la última vez que nos vimos.

\- Jeje, muchas gracias. – Ash sonrió tímidamente. Claro que había llegado muy lejos desde entonces. No se le había olvidado aquella vez en Isla Mandarín, cuando Lorelei y su Cloyster trapearon el suelo con él y su Pikachu sin sudar una gota.

\- En cualquier caso, ¿qué andas haciendo por aquí, Lorelei? – preguntó Misty saliendo al paso.

\- Estoy por dar una conferencia en unos pocos días, pero imaginé que podría usar mi tiempo para relajarme un poco. – dijo Lorelei. – Y estaba un poco aburrida, y creo que a mis Pokémon les vendría bien hacer algo de ejercicio por el momento. ¿A alguno de ustedes le gustaría tener una batalla conmigo?

El trío intercambió miradas. Luchar contra un miembro del Alto Mando sería un honor para cualquier entrenador que se respetara. A Serena no le entusiasmaban tanto las batallas tradicionales como a sus amigos, y Misty no se sentía todavía a la altura para desafiar a su ídolo todavía. Ash, por otra parte… tal vez esta sería la oportunidad perfecta para redimirse por aquella humillante derrota. Con una mirada de determinación, dio un paso al frente.

\- Yo lo haré. – le dijo. – ¿Quieres que vayamos afuera? Hay mucho espacio en la playa para que tengamos una batalla.

\- Claro. – asintió Lorelei. – Oh, pero antes de eso, ¿creen que les podría pedir un favor? Esperaba poder probar algunos Casteliaconos, pero se acaban de agotar, así que…

\- ¡No digas más! – Misty rápidamente agarró dos de sus propios conos, y los colocó en las manos de Lorelei.

\- Gracias, supongo. – sonrió Lorelei. – No es que se los fuera a pedir de gratis, planeaba pagárselos…

\- De ninguna manera. – Misty negó con la cabeza. – Son todos tuyos, ¡disfrútalos con toda confianza!

Lorelei no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír de gratitud. Serena miró a Ash, como preguntándole si este comportamiento era normal para Misty. Su mirada lo confirmó. Misty definitivamente no bromeaba al decir que Lorelei era su heroína, así que por supuesto estaba más que feliz de hacerle ese pequeño favor, aunque significara sacrificar un par de Casteliaconos.

* * *

 _ **Unos minutos después…**_

Después de terminar con su almuerzo, Ash, Misty, Serena y Lorelei finalmente encontraron un buen sitio para tener su batalla. Al principio, Misty trató de espantar a los curiosos que querían venir a mirar, pero luego que Lorelei le dijo que no le molestaba, la pelirroja cesó su intento. A cambio de eso, sin embargo, pidió que la dejaran ser la réferi oficial de la batalla. Antes de comenzar, sin embargo, Ash no quiso tentar a su suerte y decidió sacar su Anillo-Z con uno de sus cristales. Le llevó algo de tiempo elegir, pero finalmente se quedó con el Rockium-Z. Uno de sus amigos no había tenido mucha oportunidad de hacer ejercicio, y ahora era un buen momento.

\- Esta será una batalla doble entre la miembro del Alto Mando Lorelei, y Ash Ketchum, el Gladiador del Coliseo de Pueblo Paleta. – declaró Misty. – Cada entrenador solo podrá usar dos Pokémon y la batalla terminará cuando los dos Pokémon de cualquier de los dos lados sea incapaz de continuar. No habrá límite de tiempo.

Mientras todos a su alrededor se emocionaban por la batalla, Serena permaneció un poco más calmada. La artista-coordinadora kalosiana, no pudo evitar notar que su amiga parecía bastante entusiasta de ser la réferi de esta batalla. Tal vez era su manera de estar entre los dos para no tener que elegir entre animar a su ídolo o a su amigo. Serena, por otra parte, estaba firmemente del lado de Ash, y ella lo apoyaría todo el camino.

\- Tengo curiosidad de ver qué tan fuerte te has hecho en estos años, Ash. – dijo Lorelei, agarrando dos Pokébolas. – ¡Cloyster, Jynx, adelante!

\- ¡Cloyster!

\- ¡Jynx, jynx!

Dos de los Pokémon característicos de Lorelei, el bivalvo que era parte tipo Agua y la humanoide de tipo Psíquico, aparecieron en el campo listos para luchar. Ash los estudió brevemente, e intercambió una mirada con su compañero, mientras tomaba una de sus propias Pokébolas. Pikachu saltó al frente a cuatro patas, listo para luchar.

\- ¡Lycanroc, yo te elijo! – llamó Ash lanzando la Pokébola.

\- ¡AROOOOOO! – El lobo de tipo Roca apareció en el campo, anunciándose con un aullido.

Muchos se sorprendieron de ver a este particular Pokémon. No solo porque no era nativo de Kanto, sino que en su propia región de origen era una vista realmente rara. En Alola, Rockruff podía evolucionar en Lycanroc, que normalmente solo tenía dos formas: Diurna y Nocturna, dependiendo de a qué hora ocurriera la evolución. Sin embargo, el de Ash era un evento realmente extraño: era llamado Lycanroc Crepuscular. Esta forma era más parecida a la Diurna, aunque con pelaje de un naranja-dorado y ojos verdes, y una melena esponjosa en el cuello muy parecida a la de la forma Nocturna. La propia Lorelei parecía impresionada, y esperaba con ansias ver de lo que era capaz.

\- ¡Comiencen! – dijo Misty.

\- Esto va a ser interesante. – dijo la miembro del Alto Mando. Su mirada de repente se tornó gélida. – ¡Cloyster, inicia con Supersónico!

\- ¡Cloyster! – Cloyster abrió su concha y disparó una onda sónica hacia Pikachu y Lycanroc.

\- ¡Lycanroc, contrarréstalo usando Aullido! ¡Pikachu, usa Atactrueno en Cloyster! – replicó Ash.

El lobo de roca saltó hacia el frente y contraatacó las ondas sónicas con las suyas propias, aumentando su propio poder en el proceso. Pikachu cargó sus sacos eléctricos y soltó una poderosa descarga sobre Cloyster.

\- ¡Jynx, usa Pantalla de Luz para proteger a Cloyster! ¡Cloyster, preparara un Rayo Aurora! – ordenó Lorelei.

Jynx se plantó frente a Cloyster y levantó una barrera translúcida mientras Cloyster cargaba el Rayo Aurora. La Pantalla de Luz redujo el impacto del Atactrueno, pero Jynx todavía pudo sentirlo bastante poderoso. Cloyster terminó de cargar y disparó un rayo multicolor directo hacia Pikachu.

\- ¡Esquiva y usa Cola de Hierro en Jynx, Pikachu! ¡Lycanroc, usa Roca Veloz contra Cloyster! – dijo Ash.

\- ¡Pika! – Pikachu corrió hacia el frente y recubrió su cola en energía metálica mientras saltaba hacia Jynx, mientras que Lycanroc se desplazaba como un rayo hacia Cloyster. El ataque fue tan veloz, que Lorelei apenas se dio cuenta de lo sucedido cuando Cloyster salió disparado hacia atrás.

\- ¡Jynx, usa Demolición! – ordenó Lorelei.

Viendo que todavía podía detener a Pikachu, Jynx cargó su puño derecho en energía naranja, y se movió para interceptar la Cola de Hierro. El choque se mantuvo igualado por un momento, pero Jynx ganó al final y empujó a Pikachu.

\- ¡Ahora, usa Fuerza Psíquica!

\- ¡Jynx, jynx! – Estirando las manos hacia adelante, Jynx detuvo a Pikachu en medio del aire, y lo azotó contra el suelo. Era una suerte que estuvieran peleando sobre arena, de lo contrario eso habría dolido MUCHO más.

\- ¡Lycanroc, usa Triturar contra Jynx!

\- ¡Arooooo! – El lobo gruñó y mostró los colmillos, cubriéndolos de energía oscura lanzándose a la carga contra el Pokémon Hielo /Psíquico para liberar a su compañero de su agarre telekinético.

\- ¡Cloyster, protege a Jynx! – ordenó Lorelei.

La almeja saltó enfrente del lobo para actuar como escudo para Jynx, cerrando su caparazón para bloquear el ataque. Sorprendentemente, los colmillos del lobo realmente consiguieron AGRIETAR la concha, aunque solo fuese un poco y no tanto como para que representara un problema, y Jynx liberó a Pikachu y enfocó su Fuerza Psíquica para enviar a Lycanroc a volar y caer encima del ratón.

\- Pika, pika pikachu… – Ash no necesitaba entender el lenguaje Pokémon para saber que Pikachu trataba de decir "¡Quítateme de encima!" o algo por el estilo.

\- Arooo… – El lobo al fin recobró el conocimiento y miró con furia a sus dos oponentes. – ¡Grrrrrr!

\- Tus Pokémon tienen mucho espíritu, te concedo eso. – dijo Lorelei. – Pero creo que es hora de decidir esto. ¡Jynx, ya sabes qué hacer! ¡Cloyster, Cañón de Picos!

\- ¡Lycanroc, Lanzarrocas!

Cloyster disparó una ráfaga de picos, los cuales Lycanroc contrarrestó con una lluvia similar de rocas voladoras desde su cola. Los ataques estaban bastante equilibrados. Cloyster empezó a aumentar la velocidad de los disparos, y Lycanroc hizo lo mismo, sin que ninguno retrocediera. Ash, sin embargo, notó que Jynx estaba creando una esfera de energía verde en las manos, que reconoció inmediatamente. Un Ataque de Bola de energía, que sin duda iría dirigido a Lycanroc mientras estaba ocupado en mantener a raya la lluvia de picos de Cloyster.

\- ¡Jynx, dispara la Bola de Energía contra Lycanroc!

\- ¡Pikachu, usa Electrobola! – gritó Ash en el último segundo.

\- ¡Pikapikapika, CHUPI!

Pikachu saltó alto y giró su cola para disparar la esfera eléctrica, apuntando a interceptar el ataque de Jynx. La colisión hizo que explotara forzando a Lycanroc y Cloyster a saltar hacia atrás y cesar sus ataques.

\- ¡Pikachu, usa Tacleada de Voltios!

\- ¡Pikapikapikapika, PIKAAAA!

El ratón amarillo se recubrió de poder eléctrico y saltó contra Cloyster. Si la Pantalla de Luz de Jynx seguía activa, su mejor opción era ir con una ofensiva física. Cloyster no alcanzó a cerrar su caparazón lo suficientemente rápido y Pikachu logró acertar en todo el centro para daño masivo. El Pokémon bivalvo echó chispas, evidenciando parálisis. Los ojos de la miembro del Alto Mando se abrieron de golpe por un momento, pero no dejaría que esto la detuviera.

\- ¡Jynx, usa Bola de Energía y Fuerza Psíquica!

\- ¡Jynx, jynx! – Una vez más Jynx preparó el ataque tipo Hierba, y sus ojos empezaron a brillar mientras su cabello de levantaba. Como antes, el objetivo de este ataque era Lycanroc.

\- ¡Esquívalo! – ordenó Ash.

\- ¡Arooo! – El cánido saltó fuera del camino de la Bola de Energía, pero Jynx usó sus poderes psíquicos para hacer que cambiara de dirección y regresara por detrás. Lycanroc no alcanzó a moverse lo bastante rápido, y la esfera verde lo golpeó con fuerza.

\- ¡Ahora, atráelo y usa Beso Drenador!

Jynx extendió sus dos brazos, arrastrando al todavía aturdido Lycanroc, mientras sus labios comenzaban a brillar con energía rosa.

\- ¡Pikachu, bloquea ese ataque con Cola de Hierro! – gritó Ash.

Pikachu cubrió su cola de energía metálica y saltó entre Lycanroc y Jynx, colocando su cola enfrente de los labios del Pokémon Hielo/Psíquico. Cloyster trató de atacar a Pikachu, pero la parálisis actuó y le impidió moverse. El ataque sorpresa de Pikachu no solo interrumpió la concentración de Jynx, sino que tampoco le gustó el sabor de la Cola de Hierro y empezó a limpiarse la boca con asco. Al desaparecer el agarre telekinético, Lycanroc aterrizó sobre sus cuatro patas, e inmediatamente se lanzó a la carga otra vez con una Roca Veloz, listo para vengarse, y Pikachu, todavía con la cola recubierta en metal, saltó hacia el paralizado Cloyster para darle también un golpe.

\- ¡Cloyster, Refugio! – ordenó Lorelei.

Cloyster consiguió cerrar su caparazón y una capa de energía protectora la cubrió. Su defensa era prácticamente impenetrable, eso pensaba la mayoría, pero Ash estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que hiciera falta para atravesar esa coraza, y sabía exactamente cómo hacerlo.

\- ¡Trueno! – ordenó.

\- ¡PIKAAAAAAA!

Mientras todavía estaba en el aire, Pikachu invocó un rayo desde el cielo, no para que le cayera a Cloyster, sino a él mismo, específicamente a su cola metálica. El Trueno dio en el blanco, supercargándolo, y Pikachu descendió listo para dar el golpe, apuntando hacia el mismo punto donde Lycanroc le había podido hundir los colmillos antes. Y a pesar del aumento del poder defensivo, lo impensable sucedió: el ataque combinado consiguió perforar el caparazón de Cloyster, logrando ROMPERLE uno de los picos y dejando un enorme agujero con grietas en él. Por primera vez en el encuentro, Lorelei jadeó por el shock, y Ash decidió seguir presionando.

\- ¡Pikachu, Atactrueno! ¡Apunta hacia el agujero!

\- ¡PIKA! CHUUUUUUUUUU!

Pikachu soltó una descarga masiva, tratando de dirigirla hacia el punto débil de Cloyster. Sin embargo, Jynx rápidamente saltó entre los dos y recibió el ataque eléctrico, soportándolo tanto como pudo mientras se preparaba para contraatacar.

\- ¡Jynx, usa Ventisca! – ordenó Lorelei.

\- ¡Jynx, JYYYYYYYYNNNX!

De la boca abierta de Jynx salió disparada una masiva corriente de aire ártico. Fue más impresionante por el hecho de que estaban peleando en una playa, en medio del verano y aun así todos los que estaban cerca pudieron sentir el frío. Pikachu salió despedido hacia atrás, mientras que Lycanroc se las arregló para mantenerse firme con sus garras, tratando de no dejarse arrastrar. Al hacerlo, sin embargo, otro problema surgió: Jynx incrementó la fuerza de la Ventisca, y al mantenerse firme, una capa de hielo comenzó a cubrir al lobo. Si se congelaba no podría moverse, mucho menos atacar.

\- ¡Pikachu, usa Tacleada de Voltios en Jynx y detén la Ventisca! – gritó Ash.

\- ¡Pika! ¡Pikapikapikapika PIKA!

Pikachu se lanzó a la carga para atacar a Jynx, pero su intento fue interceptado por Cloyster, que luchó contra la parálisis y saltó entre los dos usando un ataque de Derribo. La almeja empujó ferozmente, pero al final Pikachu ganó la batalla por tipo y fuerza, enviándola hacia atrás, echando chispas e incapaz de moverse.

\- ¡Cloyster ya no puede continuar! – declaró Misty. Serena notó que parecía algo molesta de tener que anunciar eso. A pesar de todo, la pelea seguía y Ash todavía tenía que vencer a Jynx para ganar.

La situación parecía incierta. Aunque Pikachu había logrado sacar a Cloyster del juego, al hacerlo recibió mucho daño del Derribo, sin mencionar el retroceso de su propia Tacleada de Voltios. Jynx se encontraba mayormente bien, y con Lycanroc congelado, no podría ayudar mucho. Incluso con el calor del verano, el hielo en el que estaba atrapado tardaría un rato para derretirse y que pudiera volver a moverse.

\- Ha sido un buen encuentro, Ash. Pero ya es tiempo de terminarlo. ¡Jynx, usa Fuerza Psíquica y Beso Drenador!

\- ¡Pikachu, Agilidad y Ataque Rápido! ¡Muévete por todos lados y no te detengas!

Este era un movimiento desesperado, pero sorprendentemente funcionó. Jynx necesitaba enfocarse en Pikachu para usar sus poderes psíquicos, pero con ese combo de Agilidad/Ataque Rápido, Pikachu se estaba moviendo tan veloz mente que el ojo normal apenas podría seguirle el paso. Claro que este no era más que un intento de ganar tiempo, mientras Ash trataba de pensar en algo. Lycanroc todavía seguía intentando liberarse del hielo, incapaz de ayudar a su compañero. Qué lástima no saber ningún ataque de tipo Fuego.

Ash entonces se miró la muñeca. Tal vez… ¿y si utilizaba la energía del Cristal-Z para hacer que Lycanroc se liberara por pura fuerza? Era estirarse mucho, pero ya no tenía nada que perder. Era todo lo que le quedaba.

\- ¡Lycanroc, prepárate! – dijo mientras alzaba su muñeca y asumía la pose inicial. – ¡Esto es todo, mi poder ahora es tuyo!

\- ¡AROOOOOOOOOOOO!

Lycanroc recibió el poder del Anillo-Z, y tal como Ash esperaba, funcionó de maravilla para romper el hielo y liberarse. Mientras tanto, Pikachu seguía moviéndose por el campo, tratando de evitar quedar atrapado en la Fuerza Psíquica de Jynx, pero ya para entonces la fatiga empezaba a afectarle, y por una fracción de segundo, Jynx logró atraparlo con su telekinesis. Justo en lo que Jynx levantaba a Pikachu en el aire y trataba de arrastrarlo para un Beso Drenador, Ash comenzó a ejecutar las poses para el Movimiento-Z de tipo Roca, y apretando los puños, le dio a Lycanroc toda su energía.

\- ¡Choque…!

Lycanroc dio un enorme salto en el aire y comenzó a invocar una gran cantidad de rocas hacia él. La sorpresa hizo que Jynx perdiera la concentración y la obligó a soltar a Pikachu, dándole la oportunidad de escaparse al ver lo que venía. Las rocas se fusionaron juntas para formar una gigantesca, y Lycanroc la pateó, enviándosela a Jynx, que se quedó ahí paralizada de terror.

\- ¡CONTINENTAL!

\- ¡Jynx, usa Fuerza Psíquica y detenlo! – gritó Lorelei desesperada.

Jynx levantó sus brazos y trató de enfocarse, pero fue demasiado tarde. Una mezcla del tamaño de la roca que caía y su propio terror ante la idea de quedar aplastada bajo todo ese peso le impidió enfocarse apropiadamente para defenderse, y la roca se le desplomó encima como un asteroide irremediablemente. Lycanroc aterrizó en sus cuatro patas, respirando con dificultad después de haber usado toda la fuerza que le quedaba con aquel Movimiento-Z. Pikachu estaba igual de exhausto. Cuando el polvo al fin se disipó, había trozos de roca esparcidos por todos lados, y Jynx yacía en el suelo, cubierta de grava y completamente derrotada.

\- ¡Jynx es incapaz de continuar! ¡Lycanroc y Pikachu son los ganadores! ¡La victoria es para Ash! – declaró Misty.

\- Ganamos… ¡ganamos! ¡De verdad ganamos, sí! – Ash levantó los puños y saltó para celebrar.

Pikachu hizo una V de la victoria, mientras Lycanroc aullaba triunfante, Ash se arrodilló para acariciarles la cabeza por un trabajo bien hecho. Lycanroc fue más allá y empezó a lamerle cariñosamente la cara de su entrenador. Ash se rio; en batalla era una feroz bestia, pero fuera de ella, seguía siendo aquel cachorrito juguetón y cariñoso que era cuando Ash lo encontró por primera vez. Las reacciones de las chicas tampoco tuvieron precio: Serena comenzó a saltar alegremente, celebrando la victoria de Ash como si fuera suya, mientras que Misty parecía dividida entre ver ganar a su amigo y llorar por la derrota de su ídolo. Viendo que Ash tenía a Serena de su lado, sintió que solo por esta vez podría irse con Lorelei. La miembro del Alto Mando retornó a sus dos Pokémon caídos y en silencio los felicitó, dándoles una sonrisa, mientras la gente a su alrededor comenzaba a vitorear y a aplaudir por esta emocionante batalla.

\- Esa fue una gran batalla, Lorelei. Aunque estoy algo triste de que hayas perdido.

\- No lo estés. – dijo Lorelei. – No había tenido un encuentro así de emocionante en mucho tiempo. Ash ciertamente ha recorrido un largo camino.

\- Eso sí. – admitió Misty.

Los dos se aproximaron a Ash, que todavía jugaba como un niño con su Lycanroc. Serena no se pudo resistir a unírseles y empezó a acariciarle el pelaje al lobo. Para ser un Pokémon de Roca, realmente se sentía muy esponjado, y no pasó mucho antes que el amigable canino volviera sus muestras de afecto hacia la kalosiana. Ash vio entonces vio a Lorelei aproximándose, y dejó a Lycanroc con Serena de momento.

\- Felicidades, Ash. – dijo la miembro del Alto Mando, extendiendo su mano. – Está claro que tomaste muy bien la lección que te di.

\- Por supuesto. – Ash le estrechó la mano. – Tú tampoco has perdido tu toque. Nos hiciste trabajar por esa victoria.

\- Luego de esto, definitivamente tendré que mejorar mi juego para el próximo Torneo Intercontinental de Campeones. – dijo Lorelei. – ¿Vas a participar? Sin duda me encantaría tener una revancha contigo, a tu máxima capacidad si es posible.

\- Bueno, primero tendré que ganarme el derecho de participar. – dijo Ash, rascándose la nuca. – Solo hay una plaza abierta para la Frontera de Batalla, de modo que tendremos un torneo interno para decidir quién nos representará.

\- Ya veo. – asintió Lorelei. – En ese caso, te estaré apoyando. Si no llego a verte en el Torneo Intercontinental, me sentiré muy decepcionada.

\- Y no tendrás la oportunidad de patearle el trasero en venganza por este. – dijo Misty.

\- ¡Hey!

\- Umm… ¿chicos? ¿Una ayudita por acá? – dijo Serena, llamando la atención de todos.

Ash, Misty y Lorelei se voltearon a ver a Serena. Lycanroc estaba encima de ella, lamiéndola por toda la cara. Le gustaba que fuese un Pokémon tan amigable, pero… como que se estaba pasando de amigable por el momento. Misty y Lorelei intercambiaron una risita, mientras que Ash esperó por un momento antes de pedirle a Lycanroc que le diera a Serena su espacio. Lorelei finamente tuvo la oportunidad de verlo de cerca.

\- Así que este es el famoso Lycanroc Crepuscular. – dijo, acariciándole el cuello al lobo. Él pareció disfrutar de su toque. – Estoy impresionada. Puede ser fuerte y feroz, pero cuando la batalla termina, es un Pokémon realmente amigable.

\- En ese sentido, creo que se parece un poco a ti. – dijo Ash.

Lorelei sonrió mientras continuaba acariciando a Lycanroc. Misty de nuevo volvió a ponerse en modalidad "aquí no hay más nada que ver" para espantar a los curiosos, mientras Ash y Serena solo se quedaban observando. La miembro del Alto Mando se sentía bastante satisfecha con el resultado de esta batalla. La victoria de Ash probó que había aprendido muy bien la lección que ella trató de enseñarle en aquella ocasión. Los Pokémon siempre eran un reflejo claro de su entrenador, y el desempeño de Pikachu y Lycanroc era prueba de lo fuertes que se habían vuelto. Y ella estaba segura de que se volverían aún más fuertes. Cuando el Torneo Intercontinental llegara, sin duda sería una fuerza digna de reconocerse.

* * *

 _ **Aquella noche…**_

A diferencia de la anterior visita de Ash a Cinnabar, encontrar un lugar para quedarse fue fácil en esta ocasión. Por suerte para ellos, Blaine todavía tenía su trabajo adicional como administrador de la Posada Adivinanza, y hasta les ofreció descuento al ver que el entrenador había traído compañía, aunque solo después que Misty respondiera su acertijo. Se iban a quedar toda la semana, pero Blaine dijo que solo les cobraría cinco días, con todos los servicios incluidos.

Después de un día tan largo de entrenamiento y esa batalla con Lorelei, Ash no quería hacer otra cosa que relajarse, y decidió irse a las aguas termales con Pikachu antes de irse a dormir. Aunque había un problema; a diferencia de su visita anterior, y ya que la cerca que separaba los lados de los hombres y las mujeres había terminado destrozada demasiadas veces a lo largo de los años, Blaine la cambió para que fuese un baño mixto. Sabiendo las implicaciones, a Ash no le apeteció mucho la idea de bañarse con las chicas, así que decidió meterse solo mientras ellas se iban de compras.

\- Ahh… me había olvidado lo bien que se sentía esto. – dijo mientras descansaba, con una toalla sobre la cabeza.

\- Pika… – Pikachu también asintió. El roedor eléctrico no se había dado un baño de estos en años. Se sentía grandioso luego de aquella batalla tan dura que tuvieron esa tarde.

\- Lo hicieron increíble hoy, Pikachu. – dijo Ash. – Pero si lo que Lorelei nos dijo es cierto, tenemos que entrenar mucho más duro.

Recordando su encuentro anterior, Ash estuvo seguro que la miembro del Alto Mando no se fue con todo cuando pelearon. La primera vez, la Cloyster de Lorelei soportó sin problemas los ataques de Pikachu, y logró acabar con él con apenas dos golpes. Esta vez, aunque les fue mejor y ganaron. Ash estuvo seguro que fue gracias a una mezcla del trabajo de equipo de Pikachu y Lycanroc y sus maniobras poco ortodoxas que lograron tomar a Lorelei desprevenida, y por supuesto haber podido lanzar el Movimiento-Z de Lycanroc justo a tiempo para un golpe decisivo. Aun así, aunque algunos dirían que era denso y despistado, Ash se había vuelto más observador y mejor leyendo a las personas, particularmente a sus oponentes en batalla. Él podía ver cuando un contrincante no usaba toda su fuerza, y aunque Lorelei lo tomó con más seriedad que cuando era novato, estuvo seguro que por lo menos dos o tres de las aberturas que tuvo para contraatacar podrían haber sido intencionales de parte de ella.

En los últimos meses, él también había aumentado su nivel de juego en el Coliseo de Batalla. Su Piedra Activadora y las Mega Piedras de varios de sus Pokémon eran recursos valiosos, al igual que los Movimientos-Z de Pikachu y varios de los otros, pero siempre estaba la limitante de que solo las podía utilizar una vez por batalla. Greninja era la excepción, ya que era el único que no requería un objeto para poder adicional, pero el esfuerzo mental y físico siempre lo forzaba a tenerlo como último recurso. Ash solo tenía una sola Piedra Activadora en su posesión, pero el Profesor Oak tenía una de reserva que quería darle a Gary, aunque este declinó. Si Ash podía utilizarla, eso aumentaría la cantidad de Mega Pokémon disponibles por batalla a dos en vez de uno. Junto con Greninja, y un usuario de Movimiento-Z, eso ayudaría a hacer un equipo muy sólido. Al regresar a Pueblo Paleta, le preguntaría a Oak al respecto.

Las puertas se deslizaron, sacando a Ash de su tren de pensamiento, y revelando a sus dos amigas. ¿Ya estaban de vuelta? Las dos solo estaban cubiertas solo con unas toallas, y Ash rápidamente agarró la suya para taparse sus partes inferiores.

\- ¿No podían esperar hasta que saliera? – se quejó.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Misty. – ¿Es que no quieres un poco de compañía?

\- Debes sentirte muy solo aquí dentro. – agregó Serena.

\- No estoy solo. – dijo señalando a Pikachu. – Bueno, ya estaba a punto de salir de todos modos, el baño es todo suyo.

\- Hey, no hay necesidad de que te vayas. – dijo Misty, dándose la vuelta y empezando a soltarse la toalla. – Tenemos algo que nos gustaría mostrarte. ¿Lista, Serena?

\- No realmente, pero si no hay más remedio… – Ella también agarró su propia toalla y a diferencia de Misty, no se dio la vuelta.

\- ¡Hey, esperen! No me digan que están planeando… – Ash rápidamente se cubrió los ojos, pero fue demasiado tarde, las dos dejaron caer sus toallas. Al final, él tampoco pudo resistirse a echar un ojo…

\- Jaja, caíste. – se rio Misty.

Las chicas no andaban desnudas bajo las toallas; solo llevaban bikinis muy pequeños y sin tiras. Misty llevaba uno de color azul con flores blancas, mientras que Serena llevaba uno rosa con lazos azules en el pecho y las caderas. Misty volvió a darse la vuelta y sacó el pecho, guiñando el ojo y posando con una mano detrás de la cabeza y la otra en la cintura para mostrar sus atributos.

\- ¿Qué te parece? – preguntó Misty. – Acabamos de comprar estos nuevos bikinis.

\- Sigo creyendo que es algo pequeño para mí. – dijo Serena, sonrojándose de la vergüenza.

\- Para nada, solo muestra todo lo necesario. – dijo Misty, empujándola para que las dos se metieran en el agua caliente. – En serio, Ash, no creíste que nos íbamos a bañar desnudas contigo, ¿o sí?

\- Casi me atrapaste por un momento. – El entrenador se encogió de hombros. Las dos chicas rápidamente lo rodearon con sus brazos y se le pusieron tan cerca cómo podían. El entrenador no pudo evitar sentir que la piel de ambas se sentía realmente suave y sedosa mientras se frotaban contra él. Era... muy placentero.

\- Aun así, eso no quiere decir que no podemos tener algo de… contacto cercano como amigos, ¿verdad? – Misty empezó a tocar con el dedo los pectorales de Ash. No eran exageradamente grandes, pero definitivamente eran fuertes y sólidos.

\- Sí, todos somos amigos, ¿no es así? – le susurró Serena al oído mientras jugaba con su cabello.

Ash simplemente se quedó dónde estaba, incapaz e indispuesto a moverse. A estas chicas realmente les encantaba torturarlo, y la peor parte, él DISFRUTABA de cada instante de ello. Incluso sabiendo que estaban compitiendo, más bien parecía que hacían equipo para seducirlo juntos, lo cual haría que fuese más difícil todavía elegir a una de las dos por sobre la otra. Sin importar lo mucho que tratara de resistirse o de seguirles el juego, él siempre era quien salía perdiendo.

Pero de nuevo, con ellas dos, ese pequeño juego era la única cosa por la que podría estar feliz de perder.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Y bien, ¿qué les parece este pequeño extra? Sí, Encrucijadas ya está terminado, pero supuse que no haría daño colocar este pequeño fragmento durante el timeskip entre el capítulo 7 y los epílogos. Cuando comencé a escribirla, originalmente quería poner a Ash teniendo una batalla con Lorelei, pero ese rol terminé dándoselo a Alain y Gladion, y no encontré un buen lugar para insertar la escena de las aguas termales. Sin embargo, en DeviantArt había un concurso de verano, y decidí probar mi suerte con una historia esta vez. Con esto mato dos pájaros de un tiro: tengo una entrada para ese concurso y no desperdicio mis ideas originales. Por último, la inclusión del Lycanroc Crepuscular de Ash vino como un bonus, y luego de que vi el preview del episodio, ME ENCANTÓ esa forma. Definitivamente quiero uno de esos para mi equipo alolano.

Como sea espero que hayan disfrutado de este pequeño oneshot. Tal vez no sea el último que haga en esta continuidad. Por ahora, me voy a traducir otro del Resetverso, y a hacer otro más que planeo agregar allá. ¡Nos vemos!


End file.
